With the rapid development of Internet as well as the increase of the network size and the data amount, the efficient data access between the client and the server has become a new trend of the Internet. Typically, the data access includes the processes in which the client sends requests to the server.
In the conventional approaches, when the client needs to access to one data server, it first establishes the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection with a proxy server, then the proxy server establishes the TCP connection with the data server. The client sends the requests to the proxy server via the TCP connection, subsequently, the proxy server forwards the requests to the data server via the TCP connection. Then the data server obtains responses according to the requests, and sends the responses to the proxy server via the TCP connection. The proxy server forwards the responses to the client via the TCP connection.
In general, every time the client accesses to the data server, it needs to establish the TCP connection with the proxy server, which is time consuming, resulting in low efficiency of data transmitting.